(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar energy systems and, more specifically, to a mountable solar powered system which conveniently provides shade and quiet lighting at any desired location without the need for additional wiring.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized in various fashions over time. Typically, retractable awnings have been fastened to stationary objects like homes to provide protection from ultraviolet rays. These awnings have provided shade for people on the exterior of the home, like on a patio, and also help control interior temperature by blocking the heat from the sun from radiating inside the home. However, prior art awnings do not inherently provide lighting for night time use, which would require outdoor lights, power cables, and so forth, assuming power is readily available without the need for generators.
Solar power systems are often greatly preferred due to the absence of noise created by fuel operated generators. In some cases, including off-grid recreational use, noise is a consideration of importance whereas generators may be less desirable or undesirable.
Solar systems may also be considerably less costly than other types of power sources in more remote areas where power from centralized generators is unavailable. In some cases, the cost to continuously transport and store fuel greatly enhances the cost desirability of solar systems. For military uses in difficult regions, transporting fuel can be very costly as well as dangerous, making solar powered systems a very viable energy alternative.
In rugged off-grid areas, islands, regions without roads, deserts, and the like, solar power can be a more desirable source of energy both in terms of reliability and cost.
However, problems with prior art solar systems include being difficult to pack up, cumbersome to set up or break down, bulky, inadequately protected during transport, and/or undesirably inefficient for collecting solar energy during operation.
The following patent references are related to solar power supply systems and/or solar power features and/or awnings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,993 to F. Drake, issued Oct. 1, 1935, discloses a rolling universal window screen of a type to be moved horizontally across a window opening. A roller housing containing a spring roller on which the screen cloth is wound is adapted to be fastened on the side frame of the window opening. U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,993 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,098, to Y. J. Lu, issued Sep. 13, 2011, discloses a solar power supply system and its applying device. The power supply system includes a receiving unit, a control block and a storage unit. After the receiving unit receives solar power, the control block is used for storing the solar power into the storage unit. If a user wants to use a portable information processing device or other portable products, the portable solar power supply system supplies electric power to the device or product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,362, to E. J. Simburger, issued Jun. 25, 2002, discloses a flexible thin film solar cell. A clear thermal emissive coating, such as clear polyimide, is deposited directly upon a thin film solar cell forming a flexible thin film solar cell. The thin film solar cell can be deposited on another thermal emissive coating used as a substrate during thin film solar cell semiconductor processing so that resulting flexible thin film solar cell can be illuminated on the top side and eject heat from both sides suitable for forming a solar cell array over a curved surface such as a power sphere nanosatellite with thermal regulation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,362 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The above listed references do not show the features of the present invention, which provides an easily stored and, if desired, transportable awning that also provides quiet lighting at night. The above references do not show a solar awning that is quickly deployed and just as quickly stowed away for use at another time or another location. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above discussed problems.